


No.3 Held at Swordpoint

by LiGi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Held at Swordpoint, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Whumptober 2020, forced to their knees, manhandled, no 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Whumptober 2020 no.3 - Manhandled/Forced to their Knees/Held at SwordpointMerlin has to use his magic to stop an assassin, unfortunately he is on front of the king and the court.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	No.3 Held at Swordpoint

**No. 3 – Manhandled / Forced to their knees / Held at Swordpoint**

“Sorcery!”

The shout rang through the hall, echoing in the sudden silence. The assassin was slowly bleeding a puddle all over the Throne Room floor, but nobody was looking at him anymore.

Everyone’s eyes were on Merlin.

The room seemed frozen. Sir Leon was standing over the assassin, his sword up in front of him, dripping into the growing red pool that was spreading across the cold stone floor.

Arthur’s sword was still in the defensive position in front of Morgana, his other hand pushing her backwards. She had both hands over her mouth, her piercing scream still ringing in the ears of everyone around.

King Uther had half risen from his throne. His hard stare boring into Merlin, disbelief and anger burning in his eyes.

“Guards!” he yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Merlin.

The room unfroze as two guards leapt forwards, taking Merlin’s arms roughly. Chaos and chatter erupted from the courtiers and servants around the hall. Arthur let his sword drop to his side, his gaze flicking from Merlin to his father, half-formed protests dying on his lips.

“Bring him here,” the king rumbled, his voice icy and deep.

The guards pushed Merlin forwards, manhandling him towards the throne. Everyone moved away, backing from Merlin as if he had a contagious disease.

“No, no… I-” Merlin stuttered. His eyes frantically sought out Gaius. The old physician had that look on his face that said he couldn’t believe what was happening but that his mind was furiously working to find a solution.

Pain radiated through Merlin’s knees as he was forced to kneel before the throne. The guards threw him down, knocking him forwards so he had to fling his hands out to stop his face smashing on the stone.

“What have you got to say for yourself?” the king asked.

“I-” Merlin didn’t know what to say. He _had_ done magic. He’d had to. The assassin had been amongst the courtiers, the crossbow aimed at the throne. No one else had seen him. Merlin had stopped the first bolt, pulling it from the air in front of Arthur and Morgana, then yanked the assassin to the floor at Sir Leon’s feet. The assassin had lifted the crossbow one more time, pointing it at the king, but Leon’s sword in his back had stopped him.

There was no way Merlin could have hidden his glowing eyes, his outstretched hand, his shouted spell.

“Leon.” The king clicked his fingers at Sir Leon then pointed at Merlin.

Sir Leon took a step forward, lifting his sword. The tip, still red with the drying blood, tucked beneath Merlin’s chin. He lifted his head, trying to lean away from the blade, but Leon followed him, keeping gentle pressure against his neck.

“Father,” Arthur started, frowning at Merlin, but not sheathing his sword. He kept the blade trained towards his kneeling servant, even as he turned to his father. “He can’t… He-”

But even Prince Arthur could not dispute what he had seen with his own eyes.

“You saw him, Arthur. You heard the evil words he spoke.”

“Sire, he saved your life.”

Gaius’s voice was quiet, calm. It brought the room to a standstill again. The muttering stopped and everyone stared.

“He is a sorcerer! He is evil. Did you know, Gaius?” The king’s wrath turned to Gaius. The anger was building, his face going red, his eyes wild.

“I knew he had magic,” Gaius nodded. “Of his evilness, I can only disagree.”

“Do not contest my word, physician. You are looking at treason for harbouring a sorcerer,” the king spat, hatred spilling from his voice. The guards moved closer to Gaius now.

“My lord,” Morgana said, shocked. She stepped forward, ready to argue with the king.

“It’s not his fault,” Merlin managed. He felt tears prickling his eyes as the man he saw as a father was restrained by the guards.

“No, sorcerer, it is not. It is yours!” Spit was flying from the king’s mouth as he yelled. He made another gesture towards Sir Leon and the sword at Merlin’s throat pressed harder.

“Father…”

“He lied to you, Arthur!” he shouted. “Lied and schemed and plotted against you!”

“But…” Arthur looked torn. His eyes met Merlin’s, the betrayal was easy to see.

“I’ve always told you, they only want to hurt us. Magic is bad, it is wicked, it taints those who practice it until they only know malice and hate. This boy would kill you given the chance.”

“I wouldn’t!” Merlin cried.

“Look at him, begging and lying. Put him to your sword, Arthur.”

“Uther, please!” Morgana rushed forward, grabbing the king’s outstretched arm.

“Kill him, Arthur!” the king roared.

Arthur stepped forward, raised his sword point. It faltered for the merest fraction of a second before joining Sir Leon’s at Merlin’s throat.

“No,” Merlin whispered, desperately seeking Arthur’s gaze.

“Arthur, don’t! He’s your friend!” Morgana was screaming, pounding her fists on Arthur’s arm.

Everything else faded into the background. The king’s continued shouts, Morgana’s screams, Gaius’s composed explanations. The jeering of the crowds of courtiers, the muttering of the servants. Everything was irrelevant now.

Merlin looked at Arthur. Arthur’s sword point dug into the soft yielding skin at Merlin’s throat. Eternity stretched.

Arthur blinked and lowered his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love any and all reviews!


End file.
